


Pastel Pink Dreams

by RedPhoneBooth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8606881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPhoneBooth/pseuds/RedPhoneBooth
Summary: Young Yuri mimicking his Idol Victor Nikiforov.And then Victor and Yuri being a cute couple.Don't want to give too much away. But you'll like it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [findingrogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/findingrogers/gifts).



> OKAY, so me and my friend [Lys](http://sweetvictuurii.tumblr.com/) started talking about things and then this happened because I had to do it. I had to. Lys, hope you like it.

Yuri’s eyes widened dangerously when he followed his idol on the screen, next to him Yuko’s eyes had turned just as bright and big. “Yuri look!” She pointed at the screen, her voice a full octave higher than normal and full of awe.

 

Both her and Yuri couldn’t take their eyes off their role model Victor Nikiforov. The famous figure skater had his hair grown out for this program, giving him a feminine look. But not only that, he had also dyed his hair a beautiful shade of pastel pink.

 

The choreography was beautiful and Victor, of course, landed all his jumps perfectly. But Yuri couldn’t stop staring at the hair flowing around the man on his television. It moved with him almost like it was dancing around Victor. 

Yuri had the strange urge to run his hands through it, despite it just being an image. He longed to twirl the strands around his fingers and examine how the colour looked in all kinds of different lighting. It seemed such a natural colour on Victor.

 

&

 

The next day, Yuri had bought about a million different magazines that featured pictures and posters of Victor Nikiforov’s latest performance. He’d spent most of his free time pinning them up on his already overfilled walls. 

He then spent the rest of the evening examining his handywork and studying the high quality images. Yuri sometimes didn’t think he was real, like Victor was a figment of his imagination. The only reason he knew that wasn’t true was because Yuko was just as enamoured by Victor as himself.

 

&

 

It had been two weeks since Victor’s performance when Yuri ran to Yuko. She would understand and help him with his wish. He wasn’t completely sure how his family would react to it.

 

They’d just been skating in the rink by Hasetsu Caste and were now about to walk back home when Yuri stopped her.

 

“Yuko! I need your help.” Yuri said and explained to her his request.

 

Yuko laughed at first, but she agreed. Together they made their way to a few stores, it was difficult to find the items they needed, but they got lucky in the end to find a hidden stores that sold the strangest stuff.

 

“Yuri, are you sure?” Yuko asked him when they got back home, giving him a last chance to change his mind.

 

Yuri nodded determinedly. “Do it.”

 

Yuko got to work and that is how Yuri ended up with hair similar to Victor’s. It was a lot shorter, but he planned on growing it out too.

 

When Yuri looked into the mirror he had to smile. He’d been afraid at first of how it would look, but he was honestly really happy with it.

“Yuriii!!!!” Yuko mesmerised over his hair. “It looks so good!” She giggled. “You look a lot like Victor now!”

 

“Thank you, Yuko! I love it, too.” He ran his fingers through his newly coloured hair. It looked a little strange at first since his eyebrows didn’t match, but he felt confident for some reason.

 

“Yuri!?” It sounded from the doorway. “What have you done with your hair?” His sister stood there with an incredulous look on her face.

 

Yuri’s cheek turned pink and he shrugged, not knowing what to say.

 

“How lovely, Yuri.” And there was his mother too. Somehow, she was always calm, even when Yuri did things like this.

 

Yuri went through the next two months with pastel pink hair before it started fading and the roots started to become a real problem. He had enjoyed the colour, but in turn it got him a lot of staring and attention which he didn’t handle well.

Instead of dyeing it pink again, he just dyed it back to his own natural colour and was relieved to have gotten rid of some of the attention. He breathed just a little bit easier.

 

Yuko had tried to get him to keep the pink, but she understood he couldn’t do it anymore. She helped him dye it back with a frown. Yuri really had looked more confident after all.

  
  


&&&&

  
  


Victor didn’t mean to snoop, but the picture had fluttered out of a box he’d accidentally bumped onto its side. At first, he gasped, but then he laughed. Yuri looked so young here and if he didn’t know his boyfriend’s face so well he might not have recognised him with bright pink hair.

 

“Victor? What’s so funny?” Yuri came into their bedroom where Victor was unpacking boxes in their new flat. Yuri stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the picture Victor was holding.

 

“Nonononono!” He sprinted over and snatched it out of his boyfriend’s hands before flopping down on the bed face first and covering his head with a pillow in embarrassment. His head felt like it was set on fire as he groaned in agony.

 

Victor just laughed from somewhere behind him before Yuri could feel the bed dip where he was now sitting down. “What was the hair about, Yuri? Rebellious streak during puberty?” Victor teased, making Yuri only groan more. He really didn’t want to explain this one.

 

Yuri felt hands peel away the pillow from his head and he sighed. Looks like there’s no getting out of this. “No. No rebellious streak.” He sat up next to Victor and looked down at his hands which were holding the picture. “Just an obsession. Or well, a crush, I guess.” Yuri looked up with a meaningful look, hoping Victor understood. 

 

A moment of silence passed before Yuri could see understanding in Victor’s eyes. “Oh! I see.” 

Yuri groaned again and let himself fall back on the mattress. He’d ruined it. This was his doom. The end of everything good.

 

Victor laughed and Yuri peeked open one eye to make sure it wasn’t a dream. “Oh, Yuri. Why are you so upset about this? I think it’s cute.”

 

“Y--You do?” 

 

“Of course. I know you used to idolise me, but that is in the past. I know you don’t love me because of that anymore. You love me for the person I am, not eligible bachelor Victor Nikiforov.” Victor explained, saying the exact words Yuri needed to hear.

 

Yuri breathed a sigh of relief. 

 

“You looked good with pink hair, too.” Victor commented.

 

Yuri chuckled. “So did you. I couldn’t stand the attention though. And I never got to growing it out as long as yours. I really loved that colour on you.”

 

The couple smiled at each other. Victor leaned in and planted a kiss on Yuri’s lips. “Come on.” He stood up pulling Yuri along with him. “There is still quite a lot to unpack.”

 

&

 

A week later Yuri came back from a whole afternoon with his family. They saw each other less now that he’d moved in with Victor, so when he did see them, he liked to give them a lot of time.

 

Yuri hadn’t been paying much attention and almost missed his now pink-haired boyfriend sitting on the couch. He gasped and his jaw dropped to the floor. “V-Victor? Wha-??”

 

“Hello. How was your family? Are they well?” Victor asked, completely ignoring Yuri’s sputtering, but he still wore a cheeky grin on his face giving away he knew he was teasing.

 

Yuri gave a weak nod before walking to his boyfriend and running his hands through his pastel hair, mouth still wide open.

 

“You’ll catch flies, Дорогой” He grabbed Yuri’s chin to close it and guided their lips together. “Like it?” he asked.

 

Yuri dropped into Victor’s lap. “Love it.” He beamed, still running his fingers through the strands and twirling them around. He buried his fingers in the hairs at the bck of Victor’s neck and pulled him in for another kiss.

 

“Good. I need you to help me with something.” He pushed gently to get Yuri off him and then stood up himself. He led them over to the table where a few items were laid out. “I saw this trend a while ago where people put glitter in their hair.”

 

Yuri smiled brightly before picking up a container of glitter and ordering Victor to sit down. “Let’s give you glitter roots.”

 

&

 

The photo both Victor and Yuri had posted, was all over the internet the next day. Everyone had a meltdown over the couple and their matching hairstyles. Victor had convinced Yuri eventually to give the glitter a try as well and he’d given in.

 

Yuri had even posted a video of Victor skating his old routine, but now with shorter hair and glitter involved. Yuri thought Victor had never looked more beautiful. He took the guards of his skates and joined him on the ice.

 

Afterwards, Yuko wasn’t so pleased when she found Victor on top of him, kissing him in the middle of the rink. She tried to shoo them off, threatening to take away the privileges she’d given them in using the rink.

 

When they both laughed, it was like falling in love all over again.

 

Yuko just sighed and turned back around knowing it was a hopeless case. Their muffled laughter followed her out.

**Author's Note:**

> The russian is supposed to be sweetheart, but I Google Translated that so sorry if it's wrong.  
> EDIT: Shout out to ruby_shooting_stars for fixing the Russian that had a little mistake in it and for telling me the right phonetic pronunciation which is 'dorogoy'.
> 
> Also, I hope this wasn't to OOC. I've never written about YOI before and I've never written about a series with so few episodes.


End file.
